


The 9 Months That Made Us

by DC_JellicleQueen33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little angst, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Maggie Sawyer, Alpha/Omega, But not alot, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alex Danvers, Omega Lena Luthor, Pregnancy, Supercorp kids, it’s so fluffy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/DC_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Lena was so happy to learn she was pregnant but now she is facing the wild 9 month long rollercoaster of pregnancy it will take to make her and Kara’s lives together a little, or a lot, more complete. This is an ABO story so if that’s not your thing you can turn around and leave. This was a requested prompt from my Tumblr and I hope that I can fulfill it well! Enjoy





	1. Month 1/discovery

Lena had been feeling uneasy all week, since the end of her heat which was spent in her and Kara’s room with the blonde Alpha claiming her until they were both exhausted. Her inner omega was restless, on edge, and Lena herself was tired and her stomach started to become easily upset. After suffering in moderate silence, apart from wanting Kara to hold her most of the time and unable to eat anything in her normal diet that wasn’t greasy, the raven haired omega decided it was time to take a pregnancy test.

It was the longest three minutes of her life as she waited on the floor of the master bathroom for the little stick on the counter to display its results. Finally time was up and after getting to her feet and taking a deep breath she looked down at the test in her hands, she was met with a little blue plus sign that made her heart skip many beats as she confirmed the answer on the box. Positive, the test was positive! Tears pricked her eyes as her free hand fell to her still flat stomach and a watery laugh made its way up her throat. She wanted to scream the news to the heavens. Wanted everyone to know that she and Kara were finally starting their own family. After blinking a few times to make sure it was true Lena grabbed her phone and searched for the contact she wanted. She had her finger over Kara’s contact to call her wife but before the pad of her finger even touched the screen the blonde heroine appeared before her in a gust of wind, sunny blonde curls, and a crimson cape looking ready to attack at a moments notice.

As the blonde alpha took stock of her mate standing in the living room, still wearing her loose light blue muscle shirt that bared the House of El crest on the chest and a pair of red sleep shorts with her hair up in a messy bun and tears in her eyes the blonde let a warning growl escape her lips as she looked around. Lena could only smile at her mate before letting herself be scented and checked over before the blonde alpha relaxed heaving a sigh into her neck.

“You’re heartbeat was going crazy, I thought you were in danger.”

Lena gave a soft purr nuzzling her mate’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry love, everything is fine, better than fine actually.”

Kara moved away enough to meet her mate’s eyes with her head slightly cocked to the side earning a soft smile from Lena as she lifted her hand holding the little plastic test so the blonde could see. It took the blonde a frozen moment to register what the little stick was saying before a smile broke across her face and she swept the omega up in an embrace floating to the ceiling earning a laugh from Lena as she wrapped her arms around her alpha’s neck, tears staining her cheeks. This was the first step into something new, a little scary, and so long awaited. The first wobbly step into finally starting a family together, to raising a whole new generation that would carry on the stories from Krypton. Lena couldn’t wait.


	2. Month 2

Lena had been ecstatic to learn she was carrying Kara’s pups, so ready to ride the rollercoaster of hormonal changes that came with pregnancy….or so she thought.

It was officially 2am and Lena was on the bathroom floor hunched over the toilet dry heaving to try and expel things her stomach no longer contained. Her throat burned, her eyes were sore and blurry, she was exhausted but the life growing in her didn’t seem to care. She’d heard horror stories of morning sickness but she put little stock into believing it could truly be as bad as she was told, she regretted not listening to the home remedies other omega’s had told her to try that worked for them. Finally her nausea eased enough for her to sit with her back to the tub and close her eyes for a moment.

Her eyes opened again hearing the bathroom door open and she looked to see Kara standing in the doorway holding a plate of crackers and a glass of some sort of liquid. Lena sighed, though it turned into a whine, she had tried not to wake her mate but clearly she’d failed. The blonde alpha smiled softly and sat beside her mate setting down the plate and glass before carefully gathering Lena in her arms and holding her close.

“It’ll be okay Lee, it won’t last forever.”

Lena only whined hiding her face in her alpha’s shoulder taking comfort in the gentle but strong hand tracing patterns over her stomach, she was surprised to feel it was actually helping fight off her lingering nausea. After a moment she glanced at the objects her mate brought in, no doubt an instinctual need within the alpha to bring her mate and unborn pups something to help.

“What’s in the glass?”

Kara shifted enough to grab the glass in question and hold it close to Lena’s lips, close enough to drink if she wanted but still far enough away that she could refuse it.

“Ginger ale, Alex said it helps with upset stomachs so I thought maybe it would help ease the nausea.”

Lena gave a soft smile before taking a sip of the ginger ale closing her eyes and waiting for the violent rejection from her stomach, but thankfully it never came making her relax with a small sigh.

“Thank you love.”

Kara purr-growled softly kissing the omega on the temple.

“Always Lee.”

The alpha smiled feeling Lena’s body relax and her breathing even out signaling what she expected, the omega had succumbed to her exhaustion. Careful not to wake her mate Kara got to her feet and carried Lena back to bed, tucking her under the covers, and placing a kiss to her head before climbing into bed herself letting the omega snuggle in close before drifting off to sleep.

In the morning as the sun was starting to rise Lena awoke to find the bed empty of her mate earning a small whine. The sound had no more than left her lips before the blonde walked into the room, in full civilian clothes but stans her glasses which were hooked on her shirt, with a warm smile.

“There you are. I was wondering when you’d wake up love.”

As she spoke Kara made sure to keep her voice low as she placed a kiss to her mate’s forehead.

“There’s breakfast for you on the counter, I stocked up on ginger ale for now, I also called Jess and told her you’re not coming in today so you don’t have to go anywhere. I need to go into CatCo for a bit, I’ve got a story lead to follow with Nia but I’ll be back before lunch, I promise.”

Lena whined again clinging to her mate, she was feeling very clingy and her omega was close to panicking that her alpha was leaving. Logically Lena knew she had nothing to worry about, Kara would come back in a few hours, but she couldn’t help it. Kara gave a soft growl letting off calming pheromones as she nuzzled her mate’s hair. some of the articles she’d read had warned her of this, that Lena would probably become clingy and moody, but it didn’t ease the longing to stay with her mate and keep her happy and safe.

“It’ll be okay Lee, I’ll be back before you know it, and if that isn’t soon enough I can be back here in seconds for any reason.”

Lena nodded taking a deep breath before extracting herself.

“We’ll be okay love, go catch your story and we’ll see you when you come home.”

Kara looked unsure but Lena smiled encouragingly making Kara smile softly and steal one last kiss before leaving. Once the alpha was gone Lena sighed trying to quell the emotions rolling in her chest before getting up and padding to the kitchen. Just like Kara had said there was a plate of toast, fresh berries, and scrambled egg whites waiting. The omega smiled as she sat down and began eating scrolling through a few emails on her tablet before she ended up, somehow, looking at baby items. Once she was done eating she placed her dishes in the sink and curled up on the couch scrolling through lists of different cribs.

When Kara returned home that’s where she found her mate fully invested in what she was doing on the tablet. Smiling the blonde made her way over and peeked at the screen.

“What are you up to? Not working I hope.”

Lena smiled over her shoulder at her mate, having smelled the alpha the second she’d walked in the door.

“Definitely not work. Look.”

Kara took the tablet as it was offered to her and smiled seeing the list of baby items already sitting happily in the online shopping cart. There was a crib made of a dark but beautiful wood, a matching changing table, a dresser, a few different crib sheet sets one was a soft pale yellow the other a warm looking tan with little bears on it, a mobile that looked like it had little planets on it, and a few other small items like a car seat. The blonde smiled handing the device back and kissing her mate on the head.

“All wonderful choices Lee.”

The ravenette smiled before it fell into a discouraged look as she brought back the page she’d been searching off and on all day.

“The only thing I can’t find one of that I like is a rocking chair. They’re all to fancy.”

Kara raised a brow, did those words just leave Lena Luthor’s mouth? Taking a seat beside the omega before pulling her into her lap Kara watched as the other woman scrolled through dozens of rocking chairs of different kinds but she was clearly growing frustrated.

“Maybe we can try somewhere else? What kind of rocking chair do you want?”

Lena looked the tablet and closed her eyes thinking hard.

“When I was little and still with my birth mother I can remember she had a rocking chair that sat next to a window looking over the garden. I loved when she’d rock me in that chair. It was simple, just a normal old rocking chair, made of beautiful cherry wood, smooth like glass, and it had this carving on the top of vines and leaves but in the middle it had a Celtic knot. Mother always told me that it meant family and love.”

Kara held her mate closer seeing a tear roll down her cheek. She knew her mission, and she was determined to see it through, as she gently wiped away the tears.

“Maybe we can look at some antique stores and find a rocking chair like it?”

Lena gave a small smile turning in her mate’s hold to hide her face in the alpha’s neck.

“We don’t have to, I’ll stop being so picky about a stupid chair.”

Kara gave a low growl but there was no threat to it.

“You aren’t being picky Lena, it’s what you want. Don’t settle for something if you don’t like it, we will search everywhere for a rocking chair you like and accept no less okay?”

It took a moment before Lena nodded, pulled away from Kara’s neck and teary green eyes met blue.

“How did I get so lucky to have you Kara?”

The blonde smiled and placed a soft kiss to her mate’s lips.

“I think **I’m** the one who’s lucky to have you, both of you.”

As she spoke she placed a gentle hand over her mate’s belly smiling at the warmth she felt there and the happy purr it pulled from Lena. Closing her eyes Kara nuzzled her mate’s shoulder letting imaginings dance behind her eyes of their future, about teaching their pup to walk, to talk, how to do all sorts of things. It made her smile even more as Lena let out a content sigh and went slack against her, lulled to sleep by the comfort and security of her alpha’s arms.

 

The next morning Lena is promptly woken by her stomach rolling making her groan and curl into a ball refusing to open her eyes and give into the nausea. A warm hand brushed against her forehead, shifting her hair away from her face, and Kara’s welcoming scent fills her nose making her relax and nuzzle into the hand cupping her cheek.

“You okay Lee?”

The omega shook her head slowly leading Kara to climb into bed and pull her mate into her lap, one hand rubbing her back while the other gently stroked her stomach.

“Come on little one, stop making your mama sick.”

Lena felt a smile curl her lips as she pressed her lips to Kara’s mate bite.

“The baby can’t hear you yet love, it’s only just become a fetus with a heartbeat, doesn’t even have ears yet.”

Kara placed a kiss into raven hair smiling herself.

“I know that, but I thought it might still work.”

Lena hummed taking the few moments of calm to let the spell pass before opening her eyes taking note for the first time of the rough, yet smooth, material of her wife’s supersuit making her brows knit together.

“Were you on your way out on an emergency?”

Kara shook her head with a soft smile.

“Just for a fly around the city. A morning fly around the city for me is like Alex’s morning jog, it wakes me up and gets me alert.”

Lena nodded before glancing at her phone as it started to blare her alarm. Kara reaches over and picked up the device to silence the sound before putting it back down on the nightstand content to just cuddle her mate awhile longer while Lena relaxed letting out a happy sigh closing her eyes again.

“I should get ready.”

Her alpha tensed making Lena pull back to meet her mate’s eyes.

“What? I do still have to work today darling.”

Kara nodded slowly before giving a small smile.

“You don’t have to if you don’t feel well enough, you shouldn’t push yourself.”

Lena cupped the blonde’s cheeks with a warm smile.

“I’ll be fine Kara I promise. I can’t miss today, I’ve got a video conference with Bruce Wayne and one of his companies in Germany this morning. If I put that off today there’s no telling when Wayne will get back to me.”

Kara hummed nuzzling her mate’s neck.

“Just don’t over do it okay? Take breaks, eat, drink some water or ginger ale.”

Lena nods.

“I will I promise love, I’ll even have Jess keep you on speed dial to come and keep me in line if you want.”

The alpha chuckled letting her mate stand to begin getting ready for work. While Lena got dressed Kara did a quick fly around the city before returning home and preparing not only breakfast but also a snack for Lena, who playfully rolled her eyes as she was handed a paper bag with crackers, cheese, apple slices, and a couple of granola bars.

“Is this my snack or am I feeding the office?”

Kara kisses her cheek letting her hand cup her mate’s stomach under her blouse.

“It’s to last you all day Lee, when I said to take breaks and eat I meant it, you’re carrying a half Kryptonian baby and if there’s one thing I know it is that Kryptonians can have monster appetites.”

Lena purred leaning into her alpha letting her eyes close happy to just feel her mate’s thumb softly stroking the skin of her belly. After a moment or two the omega sighed reluctantly pulling away.

“I should go, Jess will be wondering where I am and Bruce will be calling soon.”

Kara nodded stealing a quick kiss.

“I love you.”

Lena smiled returning the kiss.

“And we love you, see you at lunch.”

Kara nodded watching the omega walk away and out the door. She waited until she heard the car drive away before she quickly set out on her own mission determined to at least finish faze one before lunch time came around.

 

To say that the video meeting had gone well was an understatement, Bruce had actually followed through and joined, the company in Germany agreed to be part of L-Corp’s new clean energy project, even Wayne Enterprises was on board and Lena hadn’t expected that at all, she’d figured Bruce was working on something of his own. Once the meeting was over Lena found herself munching on the crackers and cheese Kara had packed her as she scrolled through an antiques website hoping to maybe find a rocking chair she could learn to like.

It was around lunch time when Kara landed softly on the balcony of her office in full Supergirl regalia and dusted with dirt and a leaf or two in her hair. Lena raised her brow as her mate entered the room and into her line of sight.

“What happened love? Come here, you look like you flew through a garden.”

As she spoke the omega patted away the dirt and gently pulled the leaves from her mate’s hair. Kara wrapped her arms around her mate and kissed her forehead.

“In a way I kind of did. They needed some help clearing land for that new observatory outside of the city so I decided to lend a hand, ran into a redheaded little problem though.”

Lena furrowed her brow.

“Poison Ivy?”

Kara bounced her head from side to side in a ‘yes but no’ way.

“Kind of? It was Pamela but she wasn’t there as Poison Ivy, she was leading a protest to putting the observatory in that location because it was home to some rare endangered flowers. She had the government papers to prove it so we moved the project a bit south without much conflict surprisingly.”

Lena relaxed happy that her mate hadn’t gotten into a fight with a villain that didn't even belong in their city. Kara nuzzled her mate’s cheek bringing her back with a soft smile.

“How’s your meeting go?”

Lena smiled happily.

“Better than I expected, the German invested is in and even Wayne Enterprises is interested in investing into our new water filtering systems once they go live.”

Kara chuckled happy to see her mate happy.

“That’s good, I knew things would work out for that project because you came up with it.”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully nipping at the alpha’s neck before sighing happily. The rest of lunch was spent cuddling and eating, with Lena stealing the occasional kiss and nip at her mate’s jaw to the point of her skin wasn’t invincible the alpha would have a masterpiece of love bites decorating her neck and jaw but Kara wasn’t going to complain, feeling nips felt like a reassurance her mate was there and content enough to act playfully. When the lunch hour was over Kara readied to leave kissing her mate on the lips softly.

“I’ll see you tonight, please try to come home at a decent time.”

Nodding Lena returned the kiss.

“I promise I’ll be out of here earlier than normal, I’m almost done with my work.”

Kara nodded stealing one more kiss before flying off leaving the omega to watch the sky with a smile before she sighed and went back to work. True to her word Lena was finished with her mountain of paperwork and emails hours before her normal midnight shift making her give a proud smile as she gathered her things, turned out the lights of her office and went to Jess’s desk. The omega secretary looked up surprised.

“Calling it a night Lena?”

Lena nodded with a smile.

“Yes, I managed to actually get all that work finished today so I figured we’d call it a night.”

Jess beamed happily and quickly shut her computer down and gathered her things before joining her boss as they walked for the elevator.

“So big plans with Kara tonight?”

Lena smiled softly as she pressed the button for the ground floor.

“If by big plans you mean changing into my pajamas, curling up together on the couch and binge watching old movies while eating the greasiest food I can imagine then yes big plans.”

Jess took a second before she laughed making Lena chuckle as the elevator descended to the ground floor. The light that illuminated the moving floor number barely left the penthouse level before the movement of the elevator made her stomach roll and a whine was forced up her throat. Jess perked up at the sound looking at her boss worried.

“Lena? Are you okay?”

Lena took a few deep breaths closing her eyes and silently begging whatever gods that were listening to not let her throw up in an elevator with her assistant. She felt Jess put a hand on her back but it did little in the way of comfort, her body, her inner omega, hated the touch because it wasn’t her alpha but she forced herself not to shrink away as she nodded. After what felt like hours of fighting back the urge to be sick the elevator reached the ground floor and the doors opened. Slowly Lena stepped out taking a few more deep breathes thankful the nausea was easing off.

“I’ll be okay Jess, just a little dizzy from staring at the computer screen, you know how some of the investors are they like to use the smallest readable text they can find.”

Jess didn’t look convinced as they headed outside but before she could voice her thoughts Kara, dressed in civilian clothes and glasses, approached holding a bag from their favorite take out place making the omega smile relieved. It took a little convincing from both Kara and Lena before Jess finally said her goodbyes and headed home, once the other omega was out of sight Lena whined and wrapped her arms around her mate’s neck.

“Perfect timing as always my love.”

Kara gave a low growl holding her mate tight kissing her head.

“It doesn’t hurt I was listening in. I was waiting outside the balcony to take you home when I heard Jess questioning you.”

Lena hummed closing her eyes.

“I’m glad you were, can we go home please?”

Kara nodded gently scooping the omega up and taking to the skies back to their home. As soon as they entered Kara took her mate to bed laying her under the covers like she was made of glass.

“Do you want anything?”

Lena chuckled softly twirling a stand of her wife’s golden hair around her finger, a dreamy look in her green eyes.

“Not right this second darling. I wonder what it will be? Will it have your hair or mine? I hope it gets your eyes.”

Kara gave a low rumble leaning into her wife’s hand kissing her wrist.

“I don’t care what it ends up being, weather it has my hair or yours, or who’s eyes it has I just want it to be healthy.”

Lena smiled releasing the curl to open her arms purring when her mate crawled into bed and cuddled up instantly. Kara places kisses in random places across her mate’s face and neck, slowly moving down to kiss her collarbone then farther still as she slowly pushed the omega’s shirt up and placed a kiss on the still mostly flat belly. To anyone that didn’t know how to look there was no baby bump yet but Kara could see the soft start of a swell and it filled her chest with joy and love. Glancing up at her mate the blonde alpha smiled softly seeing Lena watching with tired eyes. She kissed the tiny bump again before returning to her mate holding her close.

“I love you.”

Lena smiled nearly asleep.

“And we love you.”

Kara rumbled happily nuzzling her omega’s hair as she felt the other woman drift off to sleep.


	3. Month: 3

The pearlescent pink and gold rays of dawn were just beginning to crawl into the bedroom when Lena’s eyes fluttered open making the omega sigh and stretch her arms above her head until her shoulders popped making her smile and settle back in looking over at her mate. Kara was still dead to the world asleep, her blonde curls slightly messy and a few strands stuck in her face as soft snores came from her lips. Lena couldn’t help but smile taking in just how much her wife looked like an innocent child when she slept. Reaching up with a gentle hand Lena pushed the hair from her mate’s face before placing a soft kiss to her cheek smiling at how the blonde’s lips twitched into a smile in her sleep.

After a few moments of watching the alpha sleep Lena slipped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast. She was in the process of cooking Kara a six egg omelet filled with ham and cheese when she realized something that nearly knocked her for a loop. She was cooking eggs, **eggs!** , a food that just a couple weeks ago made her sick to her stomach at the slightest smell! Making quick work of flipping the omelette Lena stepped back from the stove and looked down at the small swell of her belly running her fingers over it.

“Don’t feel like making me sick today little one? Don’t think that’s an invitation to do so though, I would like to at least keep my breakfast down today.”

Smiling to herself Lena turned her attention back to the food breathing a small sigh of relief that she wasn’t running for the bathroom. By the time Kara made her way to the kitchen sporting a faded Wonder Woman workout tank top and a pair of grey sleep shorts Lena had breakfast on the table and was just pouring her wife a cup of tea, since Kara had banned coffee from the house much to her own sacrifice.

“Morning love. Breakfast is all ready, one extra large triple cheese and ham omelette for you and fruit for me.”

Kara smiled walking to her wife kissing her softly.

“I’m a very lucky person.”

Lena chuckled kissing back before gently urging her wife to sit and eat before taking her place at the table. After breakfast Kara was called away by CatCo making her look longingly at Lena who was doing dishes, choosing to ignore the top of the line dishwasher beside her in the counter. Lena looked over her shoulder and smiled softly.

“It’s okay love go on, we’ll be fine and we will see you in a few hours.”

Kara stopped in the middle of braiding her hair to meet her wife’s eyes.

“A few hours? I’ll be at CatCo until at least four tonight.”

Lena chuckled drying her hands before walking over to the refrigerator, taking down a little card, then walking to Kara showing it to her. It was an appointment card scheduled for noon that day. Finally Kara’s brain caught up and a huge smile crossed her lips.

“We get to see the baby today!”

Lena couldn’t help but laugh as she was suddenly pulled into a tight but gentle hug and kisses were being dropped all over her face. Once she was sure her mate’s face was thoroughly kissed Kara dropped to her knees, a rather impressive feet given her current knee length plaid kaki skirt, and pressed a light kiss to the swell of her mate’s belly.

“You be good little one, mama and I can’t wait to see you finally.”

Lena smiled softly her remark about only being able to see a little spot about the size of a lemon refusing to leave her mouth as the blonde nuzzled her belly again before standing back up beaming with a renewed vigor to get to work.

“I’ll pick you up at eleven?”

Lena nodded.

“I’ll be sure to be ready and tell Jess I’m leaving for lunch.”

Kara nodded and started to leave but paused, partly because she’d forgotten her glasses but mostly because she had a question weighing on her mind.

“Hey Lee?”

The omega gave a soft hum of acknowledgment as she picked up a few of her books that were scattered around.

“Why haven’t we told anyone yet? In a few months we won’t be able to hide it.”

Lena paused mid reach for a book before taking a deep breath meeting her mate’s eyes.

“Just until the risk is lower love, once the first trimester is over we can tell everyone.”

Kara’s brows furrowed a little.

“Lee you’re already out of the first trimester, 13 weeks normally marks the end of it.”

Lena nodded going to her alpha gently placing her glasses on her face before kissing her cheek.

“I know but give it another month to be safe okay? Plus it gives us time to think of something clever to say.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile and kiss her omega on the forehead.

“Okay, another month then I’m spilling my guts to Alex so she’ll quit asking why I keep dodging every couple sister nights.”

Lena chuckled walking her mate to the door.

“Alright maybe we can tell them sooner but for now get to work or you’ll be late.”

Kara stole a final kiss before she was gone making Lena roll her eyes but close the door and head back to the bedroom to change into work clothes.

As the morning went on Lena found herself buried in paperwork, something had gone very wrong with the numbers she’d given the budgeting department and now everything had to be checked over again. She wasn’t sure if it was excitement from the looming ultrasound appointment,morning sickness, or stress from the paperwork but her stomach had become easily unsettled once again making focusing harder than it needed to be. Finally eleven rolled around and there was a knock on her door making her look up then let out a grateful sigh seeing Kara standing in the doorway. Kara took one look at the papers then at her mate before she was at the omega’s side gathering her into her arms kissing her head.

Lena relaxed feeling herself be held by her mate and she felt tears roll down her cheeks, those she blamed on stress and hormones, making Kara pull away and gently wipe them away with a soft smile.

“It’ll be okay Lee, you’ll figure this mess out.”

Lena smiled slightly before taking a deep breath finally relaxing and making Kara smile easier. After making sure Jess knew they were leaving, and that she had an extra long lunch for helping deal with the budget mess, Lena followed Kara to the waiting town car. The ride to the doctor’s office was easy, Kara held her hand and told her about the article Snapper had her on, a piece about an adoption fair at the animal shelter that was raising money for a new dog park, and Lena explained what she could of the budgeting mess learning that Kara was right and she often found her solutions when she was talking the problem out.

When they arrived the waiting room was almost empty apart from a few other couples in varying stages of pregnancy. Lena took a seat while Kara filled out the paperwork and made sure to remind the nurse of the NDA Lena had the office sign. As Lena waited for Kara her attention was pulled away from the blonde by something bumping into her knees making her look down and smile to find a little girl standing in front of her using her legs for support.

“Hello there little one.”

The girl watched her for a moment before smiling wide showing off a few teeth as she giggled nonsense making Lena’s heart flutter. It seemed the young woman sitting across from Lena finally noticed the toddler and closed her magazine getting to her feet.

“Mackenzie what are you doing silly girl? I’m so sorry ma’am.”

Lena shook her head as the woman picked up the toddler, Mackenzie.

“It’s alright, no harm done right sweetie?”

Mackenzie smiled again babbling back making Lena chuckle and the young woman to smile more. Kara came back over then and sat beside Lena smiling at the young woman and Mackenzie before looking at Lena.

“Paperwork’s all done, she’ll be with us soon.”

Lena nodded waving to Mackenzie as the toddler tried to wave at her as the young woman followed another woman out of the office.

“And the NDA?”

Kara took her wife’s hand kissing her knuckles lightly.

“All taken care of I promise.”

Lena relaxed a bit more turning her attention to the tv in the room that was playing some old ‘I Love Lucy’ episode until a young nurse dressed in pink scrubs entered the room locating them with a warm smile.

“Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers, the doctor is ready for you.”

Lena squeezes Kara’s hand as they stood and followed the nurse back into one of the exam rooms where Lena was instructed to lie on the bed and pull her shirt up over her belly and her skirt down a little. Once Lena was settled and a few questions answered the nurse left telling them the doctor would be in any moment. Lena held Kara’s hand tight making her mate place a soft kiss to her head.

“Hey it’s okay, it’s just an ultrasound.”

Lena nodded but her hand didn’t relax and Kara could see fear bubbling up in her mate’s eyes.

“But what if they don’t find a heartbeat? What if something’s wrong already?”

Kara let go of her mate’s hand and gently cupped her face placing heir foreheads together.

“There is nothing wrong Lee, I’m sure of it, and if something, Rao forbidding, is wrong then we will handle it together okay? Everything will be fine.”

Lena nodded taking a few deep breaths to steady herself just in time for the doctor to come in with a bright smile introducing herself. After a few more questions, these more private than the ones the nurse was allowed to ask, and the cold gel was placed on Lena’s abdomen Kara and Lena watched the screen just as diligently as the doctor as she searched for a moment then smiled.

“There we are.”

She pressed a button and then screen focused on a section and she beamed pointing with her free hand to one white patch.

“Here we have baby A and down there is baby B. Congratulations Mrs. Danvers you’re having twins.”

Lena was shocked, she’d barely been expecting one baby before she got pregnant and for the past three months she believed there was only one baby but now as she looked at the screen and saw the two little masses with heartbeats it became real that they were having twins. She looked at Kara with teary eyes and found the blonde already looking at her with happy tears in her eyes too before she leaned in and placed their foreheads together.

“Twins Lee! Two little ones!”

Lena nodded with a wet chuckle unable to fully speak she was so happy. The doctor not wanting to disturb their moment pressed a few buttons to get pictures of the ultrasound and as Lena closed her eyes trying to stop crying two light and thrumming heart beats filled the room making her gasp and open her eyes to meet Kara’s. The blonde looked just as shocked but she was still smiling before she broke away from the shock and dropped kisses all over Lena’s face.

“See Lee? Two strong heartbeats! Two of them.”

Lena chuckled wrapping her arms around Kara hiding her face in her neck, later she’ll blame hormones for all they crying but really she knows she was just happy to have not one but two babies. After the appointment they rode back to L-Corp in the town car, Lena unable to stop running her fingers over her stomach still in complete amazement. Once they arrived Kara kissed her mate.

“Are you sure you want to go back?”

Lena nodded returning the kiss.

“I have to love, besides I think I figured out the issue with the budget so my afternoon will be less stressful.”

Kara looked unsure for a moment before nodding and kissing her mate’s forehead.

“Okay, just take it easy alright?”

Lena nodded getting out of the car.

“I will love now off to CatCo, that story won’t write itself.”

Kara smiled waving to her wife as the town car pulled away. The rest of the day seemed to drag before finally around seven a light tapping on her balcony door made Lena look over her shoulder from shutting down her computer and smile softly seeing her mate. Kara let herself in and joined her omega at the desk and kissed her cheek gently cupping her stomach.

“I thought I’d take you home tonight, I’ve got your favorite kale and spinach salad, herb butter grilled chicken and chocolate pudding waiting for us.”

Lena chuckled leaning back into the hold.

“While that all sounds amazingly tasteful, and time consuming, I could really go for a double cheeseburger and cheese fries, the chocolate pudding sounds good though.”

Kara didn’t respond for a moment and it made Lena nite her lip worrying she’d crossed a line before Kara let out a barking laugh kissing her cheek then her temple.

“Who are you and what have you done with Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers?”

Lena relaxed turning in her aloha’s hold placing a hand over her belly.

“The only person who has done anything with me is you putting two little half Kryptonian pups inside me that do not agree with my healthy diet.”

Kara beamed brightly at the mention of their pups before she leaned in and kissed her mate then put their foreheads together. Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde’s shoulders before looking sheepish.

“You aren’t mad I don’t want the dinner you made?”

Kara held her mate closer smiling softly.

“Of course I’m not, I didn’t make it anyway I got it from the Italian restaurant you took me to in Metropolis when we visited Kal and Lois.”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully kissing her alpha on the nose.

“We can have that tomorrow then, right now your children are demanding the greasiest thing with cheese I can find.”

Kara laughed again but nodded as she scooped the omega up into her arms heading out onto the balcony.

“As you wish my dear.”


	4. Month: 4 (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just wanted to drop a line and clear a few things up. Firstly when I started this chapter I had an idea I wanted to use but I hadn’t finished season 4 (a sin I know) but I wanted to do the idea anyway. Now you won’t really see the whole idea in effect until the next part comes out, which is hopefully soon. As for why this “month” has two parts it’s basically to save the chapter from being well over like 20k long. Regardless of weather you agree or disagree with the idea to play out I hope you enjoy!

“Kara don’t forget the presents!”

Lena chuckled as she shook her head watching her wife come back into their penthouse all but buzzing with excitement.

“Right we kind of need those don’t we?”

Lena nodded picking up two of the gifts, both wrapped in shiny silver paper.

“Just a little.”

Kara made her way over and picked up the other two boxes wrapped in shiny paper and kissed her mate’s cheek.

“Sorry I’m just excited to finally tell them.”

Lena smiled softly at her mate.

“I know love, me too. And don’t forget Eliza’s shirt, I’m sure you’ll want to video chat with her once we tell everyone else.”

Kara nodded and in a blink was gone then back holding a neatly folded shirt before looking around.

“Is that everything?”

Lena thought for a moment before going to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of wine she knew Alex and Sam both liked making Kara give her a slight staredown.

“It’s not for me love, Alex and Sam love this one and it’s not a girl’s night without it.”

Kara thought for a second before nodding giving up knowing she was right. After making sure a few more times they had everything and their plan in mind the pair left the apartment for the town car waiting outside. The whole ride over Kara was fidgeting making Lena Take her hand smiling gently.

“Easy love your about to put your foot through the floorboard.”

The blonde alpha looked at Lena then her bouncing leg and stilled giving a small smile.

“Sorry I’m a little excited and nervous.”

The revenette took her mate’s hand gently squeezing it.

“Why nervous? It’s just Alex, Maggie, Sam, Ruby, and Eliza, It’s our family they’ll be happy.”

Kara took a deep breath, logically she knew Lena was right but her mind kept coming up with false scenarios of rejection.

“I know and I don’t know why I’m scared they’ll react negatively, I just am.”

Lena cupped her mate’s face and turned it to face her looking deep into her favorite blue eyes.

“They will not reject us or these babies Kara, they are our family and they love us just like we love them. Ruby might get a little jealous but that’s it, they will be happy for us.”

Kara gave a soft smile as the reassuring words set in before she leaned down and kissed her mate softly.

“You’re right, thank you.”

Lena smiled back returning the kiss as the car came to a stop outside Sam’s house. After taking a few moments to get her renewed excitement under control Kara helped her mate out of the car and carried the gifts while Lena carried the wine and rang the doorbell. After a moment the door opened and Ruby beamed at them.

“Aunt Kara! Aunt Lena! You guys are late we thought you weren’t gonna show!”

Lena chuckled happily accepting the hug Ruby offered and let herself be pulled into the house by the teen while Kara followed behind.

“Careful Ruby, I know you have a good handle on your strength but you don’t want to get too excited.”

The teen looked back at Kara then at Lena lessening her hold sheepishly.

“Sorry Lena.”

The older woman smiled shaking her head.

“You’re fine sweetie, you didn’t hurt me even a little, you’re doing so well with your new powers.”

Ruby beamed and went back to her place sitting beside Sam on the couch as the other women greeted the pair. Surprisingly it wasn’t Ruby who noticed the shiny gifts but Maggie. The detective raised a brow as Kara joined the group.

“What’s with the gifts little Danvers? Did we miss someone’s birthday?”

Kara looked to Lena, who had taken up residency in an armchair, and the omega nodded with a smile making Kara beam.

“Nope! We just wanted to bring these because we can.”

As she spoke she passed out the boxes before sitting on the arm of Lena’s chair. Alex sat up from her spot curled up next to Maggie and shook the box.

“Should I be concerned? Is it going to explode like my Christmas present last year?”

Kara rolled her eyes dramatically, slightly impatient.

“No now just open it Alex!”

The older Danvers chuckled and started opening her box everyone else following suit. Ruby was the first to pull out her shirt with the others close behind, as they read the words printed on the fabrics Kara squeezed Lena’s hand making the omega bite her lip against a smile. The words on each shirt were different for each of the women in the room. Alex had a grey shirt that said ‘Crazy sisters make the best aunts.’, Maggie has a rusty red shirt that said ‘some aunts cuss and will kick your ass if you mess with their kids...it’s me, I’m some aunts.’, Sam had a salmon pink shirt that said ‘Promoted to Auntie!’ and Ruby had a purple and white jersey style shirt that said ‘big cousin’ on the back where a players last name would be.

Just as the silence was starting to make Kara worry Alex looked at her sister with the biggest smile.

“You two are finally starting a family?”

Kara nodded so fast Lena briefly worried she’d get whiplash but didn’t get to linger on it long as Sam and Ruby cheered loudly together making her laugh as the teen jumped up and pulled her shirt on over her current tank top. Maggie leaned back into the couch putting her arm over Alex’s shoulders smiling.

“It’s about time, I was beginning to wonder if it would ever happen.”

Alex rolled her eyes and playfully swatted her mate’s shoulder. Kara looked down at her mate and again Lena nodded leaning back in her chair resting a hand on her more noticeable baby bump as Kara kissed her head.

“It gets better.”

All eyes turned back to the pair and before Kara could spit the words out Lena said them.

“We are having twins!”

Cheers broke out again making Lena chuckle before Alex stood and helped her out of the chair pulling her into a hug.

“Congrats pup. I told you it would happen if you gave it time.”

Lena smiled hugging the older omega back, Alex had been a rock for her during the frustrating failed attempts to get pregnant and now that she was carrying Kara’s pups she was grateful Alex was there to tell her to relax and that it would eventually happen. As she and Alex pulled apart they smiled seeing Maggie shaking Kara’s hand.

“Twins huh? Guess Alex and I will have to try for triplets then.”

Alex shook her head pointing at her mate.

“No way in hell Sawyer! We are not having three kids at one time! We can work our way up to three but first let’s start with one.”

Maggie rolled her eyes and held her hands up playfully smirking at the playful leer Alex gave her. Sam was the next one to pull Lena into a hug while Ruby tackled Kara making the blonde laugh. Sam squeezes Lena softly.

“Congrats Lee, so so happy for you. If you ever need any help, don't be afraid to ask and I’m sure Ruby would be over the moon to help with babysitting.”

Lena chuckled hugging her friend back closing her eyes.

“Don’t worry I will, I’ll call you at 2am when I can’t take the crying anymore.”

Sam laughed.

“Don’t you dare! Besides, I get the feeling any 2am issues you’ll have under control, you’re smart and despite what you say, you have good maternal instincts. You helped take care of Ruby when she was little and when the whole evil Reign thing happened, plus you have an amazing mate to help you, you’ll do great.”

Lena smiled looking back at where Kara and Ruby were more or less sparing but clearly Kara was letting the young omega have the upper hand falling to the floor with tackles that normally would faze her. Sam chuckled at the two.

“Okay come on you two don’t tear my house apart okay?”

Kara looked over at Sam and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry Sam.”

She got to her feet as Ruby walked back to the group and sat on the couch proudly making Kara chuckle as she reached Lena’s side again and kissed her head.

“For only being half Kryptonian she’s got strength behind her blows, a few of those takedowns hurt a little.”

Lena hummed her mind wondering ahead to wondering if their kids would have powers, and if they did how soon would they show up? Ruby’s powers hadn’t showed up until she turned 14 and after Sam gained control over Reign, would their pups be the same? Would they have powers as soon as they were born? Glancing at Kara who was talking excitedly with Alex the raven haired omega had a doubtful feeling that her mate knew the answer. She was shaken from her musings by Sam holding a glass of grape juice out to her smirking.

“Since you can’t have wine I didn’t want you to feel left out.”

Lena took the wine glass rolling her eyes chuckling.

“Gee thanks, guess I’m designated driver for five more months.”

The room laughed before settling into their easy, perfect, normal girls night.

The next few days are easy, simple, filled with a routine that has become a habit over the years. Lena wakes up first, showers every other morning, makes breakfast, reads emails, kisses Kara goodbye then heads off to work herself. It’s perfect and routine ...and that’s the issue.

She’s on her way to L-Corp talking on the phone with Sam trying to convince the other omega that it was fine that she had to call in to go to Ruby’s soccer game. The ride was routine, the town car momentarily stuck in the mid morning traffic as Lena hangs up finally convincing Sam it was okay and to tell Ruby good luck for her when a looming feeling that something wasn’t right settled over her. Looking around she saw nothing out of the ordinary, the working classes of National City crowded the sidewalks and packed cars, traffic was slow going but moving, the sky was blue, even the pretzel and roasted nut vendors were out on their corners selling snacks to the rushing business folks and small kids.

As traffic continued to crawl the feeling didn’t ease, it just increased to feeling like she was being watched. Her inner omega was snarling, hackles raised and teeth bared against a threat Lena couldn’t see.

As the car came to a stop with traffic something in Lena told her to duck, to cover her belly and lower her head. That’s exactly what she did and just in time for the tinted back windows to shatter into millions of pieces and the door to be pulled from it hinges with a harsh squeaking metal sound.

“Careful you fool! We don’t want her damaged ...yet.”

Ice flooded Lena’s blood, her heart raced, and pure unrestricted fear filled her body hearing her brother’s voice. Before she could turn she was grabbed by the back of her neck and hauled out of the backseat then held feet off the ground facing her brother. Lex smirked at her looking her over.

“Such a predictable routine Lena, every day it’s the same thing it made you so easy to catch, like a little mouse caught in a maze.”

Lena grit her teeth her inner omega snarling again.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Lex had the guts to act momentarily offended before it faded away into a mask of indifference.

“Can’t I visit my baby sister? Drop her.”

Lena suddenly found herself on the ground, thankful she’d at least had the time to curl herself up and take the blow on her side, but at a risk as Lex loomed over her eyes narrowed.

“You’re acting rather odd little sister, what’s going on he-”

His words were cut off as he began to reach for her middle and Lena snarled grabbing his wrist and digging her nails in.

“Don’t touch me!”

Lex didn’t like that, not one bit. He gripped her wrist in the other hand until there was a bruise forming.

“Let go or I break it.”

Lena whines and reluctantly stopped clawing at his wrist hoping he’d let go of her own but in true Luthor fashion he held tighter until there was a sickening crack and pain shot through her making her cry out. Lex dropped her wrist then looked at his companion nodding silently. The form, which through her tears looked femenin to Lena, leaned over and pressed a cloth to her nose and mouth. The smell of chloroform filled her nose forcing Lena try to shake her head away but the hold was too tight and her lungs burned from holding her breath and sobbing, she couldn’t fight it. Her world went dark just as she felt herself be lifted from the ground.


	5. Month: 4 (part 2)

_Lex dropped her wrist then looked at his companion nodding silently. The form, which through her tears looked femenin to Lena, leaned over and pressed a cloth to her nose and mouth. The smell of chloroform filled her nose forcing Lena try to shake her head away but the hold was too tight and her lungs burned from holding her breath and sobbing, she couldn’t fight it. Her world went dark just as she felt herself be lifted from the ground._

When Lena came around her wrist still really hurt as did her head. She forced her eyes open and looked around not recognizing the room she was in. It was painted dark slate grey, there were old paintings of monsters and humans and God’s on the walls in lavish frames, she was laying on a rich leather couch, the curtains over the windows were dark green and heavy letting very little light in, and there was a desk made of dark wood across the dark hardwood floor from her. Carefully sitting up Lena looked around for any sign of Lex but found none making her relax slightly.

After determining she was alone at least in the room she got to her feet, biting back a yelp as her wrist was jared, and made her way to the door and tried the handle...locked. Lena turned back around and went to one of the windows ripping the curtains open hoping to escape out the window. What greeted her and turned her blood to ice wasn't the fact she was on a third story but rather the snow and rocky mountain tops that surrounded whatever building she was in. All she could see for miles was more snow and rock and it made her heart sink and tears prick her eyes. Going back to the couch Lena sat down covering her mouth with her hand as tears started to fall, it had to be a bad dream it just had to be. She closed her eyes for a long moment hoping beyond anything she would open them and be at home laying next to Kara safe in National City.

She wanted so bad for it to be a nightmare but when she opened her eyes and was met with the same strange office her heart shattered even more and tears rolled down her cheeks faster as she started sobbing. She didn’t know how long she cried or when someone else entered the room but when she finally stopped crying enough to look she found a box of tissues being held out to her. Hesitantly she looked up at the figure holding the box and felt her heart jump into her throat at the woman standing before her.

“K-Kara?! How did you find me?! How long have you been here?!”

When the blonde only furrowed her brow looking confused and conflicted it clicked in Lena’s head.

“You’re not Kara.”

The copy of her wife shook her head setting the box of tissues down looking like she was trying to find the words she wanted to say.

“They sometimes call me Snowbird or sometimes Red Daughter.”

Lena’s eyes widened at the woman’s heavy Russian accent before she shook her head getting to her feet.

“What are you? Are you a clone?”

Snowbird, Lena decided she liked that name better, thought for a long moment before shaking her head.

“I do not know. I know only what Lex has taught me about this Kara Danvers and of you Lena.”

Lena curled up on the couch as much as her growing belly would let her.

“You don’t even know how you got here or how you know my brother?”

Snowbird shook her head sitting on the floor figuring Lena wouldn’t want her to get close.

“No it is empty. I remember darkness then lots of snow. I walked for so long then men found me, dressed me, tried to talk to me but I couldn’t understand, I knew nothing but one word, Alex.”

Lena couldn’t help her slight smile at the thought that no matter how Snowbird came to be the impression Alex had on Kara clearly resonated through her as well.

“The men taught me to read and write and speak and Lex told me that we were old friends before my memory loss then he began teaching me of Kara Danvers and her life, through her I learned of you Lena.”

The way Snowbird looked at her, in awe and adoration, made Lena’s heart ache both for Kara and for Snowbird, she wanted Kara, missed how she looked at her that way and how safe she made her feel. Her heart ached for Snowbird because she seemed fairly innocent, childlike and being led down the wrong path by her brother. Snowbird stood then and slowly moved closer carefully watching Lena for any sign of fear, Lena in return watches her carefully but didn’t shy away as the blonde reached out and gently touched her face in a manner not unlike a curious child.

“Her writings said you were beautiful, now I believe it is an understatement.”

Lena gave a small smile but the warm feeling of Snowbird’s hand felt exactly like Kara’s, the loving look of adoration was a mirror image for Kara. Tears filled her eyes and small sobs escaped her lips, she wanted Kara, she wanted to go home, she wished she could act stronger but the hormones running wild in her body and the fear of not knowing what was going on were making it hard. Snowbird pulled her hand away like she’d been burned by the tears but her brows furrowed in worry.

“I am sorry, did I hurt you?”

Lena shook her head unable to find her voice through her tears making Snowbird look even more worried.

“I imagine your wrist hurts, I will go and get something to bind it.”

Before Lena could blink the blonde was gone from the room but in her haste the door didn’t shut completely. Lena took notice and quickly wiped her eyes and got her breathing under control before getting to her feet and making her way to the door. Once there she peeked outside and found a corridor not unlike the ones she wondered as a child with paintings with eyes that followed you, floors that looked like they’d never been walked on, and odd antiques on tables. Taking a deep breath Lena stepped out into the hall taking a few cautious steps away from the office. The feeling of being a child again, sneaking out of her room to go to the office that was Alex’s workshop to watch him invent things, came crashing over her making her footsteps that much more calculated and silent.

After what felt like ages, she came across a banister that overlooked a large open space that resembled what should have been a living room but was a large lab with all sorts of machines and gadgets. Lena pauses behind the wall peeking out when she heard voices.

“She needs help Alex, she is in pain.”

Lena felt her heart clench hearing Snowbird’s voice but it was quickly followed by the sound of something being slammed down followed by her brother’s voice.

“Then let her be in pain! She is irrelevant at this point and time! Your focus needs to be on controlling your powers! Learning to use them to their full extent to finish our plan! She does not matter!”

For a long moment Snowbird said nothing but when she did her voice was hollow and broken.

“Yes Alex.”

Lena watched as Snowbird began to walk away but before she got too far she let out a cry of pain and fell to her knees a glowing green spiderweb mask around her eyes that Lena knew all too well meant Kryptonite.

“NO!”

The word left Lena’s mouth before she could even think to stop it. It drew Snowbird’s eyes up to her hiding place, the blue orbs widening in worry.

“It looks like the little mouse has woken up and is on the move. Get her.”

Lena felt terror flood her as Snowbird stood and before she could blink she was being restrained by the blonde, she could see remorse in those blue eyes, and being taken down to Lex. As soon as she was set, carefully Lena observed, on her feet Snowbird stepped away watching Lex closely. For a long moment it seemed he was going to ignore her until he turned around to face her wearing some kind of device on his wrist, a prototype of some sort Lena assumed, pretending to look disappointed.

“Oh Lena you just can’t stay out of trouble can you?”

He turned his attention to Snowbird then aiming the device at her.

“And you. _I told you to watch her_.”

The last words were spoken in Russian but Lena understood enough to know what he was saying. Snowbird bowed her head a little.

“I did watch her Alex. She awoke and was in pain-“

“And then you let her out! How hard is it to keep one person in a locked room! _kuvaium!_ ”

Lena’s eyes widened despite the fact Snowbird didn’t seem to understand the word, without thinking she stepped in front of the blonde leering at her brother.

“Stop it Lex. She didn’t know it was wrong.”

Lex rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I should have known you’d infect her, you and your blood traitor ways Lena. You know when I first realized you were acting odd I didn’t want to believe it but after bringing you here and running tests I can’t deny the facts.”

Ice filled Lena’s veins and stomach but she held her cold look and her place in front of Snowbird, her omega urging her to protect this blonde copy of her wife.

“You’re pregnant with that Kryptonian’s baby.”

The words were spat like acid making Lena flinch a little but she still held her ground yet Lex still saw her internal reaction making him smirk and aim the invention at her face first then lowered it to her stomach.

“I think we can fix that though. Don’t worry little sister, this will only hurt a lot.”

Lena felt frozen but her body was moving as she dropped to the floor covering her stomach as much as possible, her eyes closing as the sound of Lex pulling the trigger sounded. She waited for the pain, the burning, that came with whatever the new weapon was but it never came though the sound of someone falling to the ground in front of her did along with labored breathing. Opening her eyes Lena felt her stomach drop seeing Snowbird on bent knee in front of her, a glowing green web around her eyes and crawling down her neck into her suit. She was struggling hard to breath and tears sprung to Lena’s eyes as she reached out softly cupping the blonde’s face.

Feeling what Lena had to guess was the first friendly touch in her existence Snowbird opened her eyes to meet Lena’s and smiled.

“I won’t let him hurt you.”

The tear rolled down Lena’s cheeks as Snowbird kissed her hand before struggling to her feet facing Lex.

“You lied. You said she would not be hurt! You said that she would be a lure for Supergirl! You lied to me Alex.”

Lex rolled his eyes.

“How stupid are you? What did you think was going to happen to her when we were through? Now move before you send us back to square one _Krasnaya Doch'_.”

Snowbird held her ground leering at Lex ready for another attack, an attack Lena was sure the blonde couldn’t take she was already shaking on her feet, but before Lex could fire the large stained glass window above them shattered, the ground shook and the hardwood splintered as something made a hard impact. Lena didn’t need to look, she could smell Kara’s unmasked rage, hear her growls. Kara rose to her feet starring Lex down with a look that would have made anyone crumble into a low kneel on the floor baring their necks. There was barely a second between Kara getting to her feet and Lex getting knocked across the room and it made Lena gasp, she’d never seen her mate this angry before and she had to admit even she was slightly scared, not for herself but for anyone else that dared to cross Kara.

A hand on her shoulder made Lena look away from her mate to find Snowbird leaning over her looking worried as she gently swiped her thumb over the omega’s cheek.

“You are bleeding, the glass cut you.”

Lena gave a small smile and shook her head.

“I’ll be okay.”

There attention was pulled away by the sound of Kara snarling, Lena expected to see Lex either dead or trying to fight but instead she found him unconscious, or so she silently hopped, on the floor and now Kara’s wild blue eyes were turned on Snowbird. Lena may not have seen Kara this worked up before but she had seen Kara overprotective and angry before so she didn’t even bat an eye at it but Snowbird went rigid and small at the same time. Taking Snowbird’s hand in her own Lena looked up at the copy and smiled softly.

“Help me up please Snowbird.”

It took a moment but slowly Snowbird helped the omega to her feet, never taking her eyes off Kara. Once on her feet Lena went to her mate placing a hand to her chest.

“Shh it’s okay. Hey look at me Kara.”

The raging alpha looked down at her mate for a long moment before she began scenting her making Lena smile slightly as she was pulled into a tight hold.

“Easy love, I’m okay, we’re okay.”

Kara relaxed a little pulling away to meet her wife’s eyes tears pooling in her own blue eyes.

“I was so scared I’d lost you. I couldn’t find you, I couldn’t hear you.”

Lena cupped her wife’s cheeks wiping away her tears shushing her softly.

“It’s alright, you saved us, were all fine now.”

Kara nodded holding her mate tight before turning her eyes to Snowbird. Growling lowly she moved Lena behind her making the raven haired omega blink surprised before she grabbed her mate’s arm.

“Kara don’t she didn’t hurt me, she protected me.”

Kara looked back at her mate watching as Lena nodded before going back to Snowbird taking her hand.

“She didn’t know what Lex was making her do was wrong, she didn’t know anything. She’s a clone most likely from when you touched the Harun-El fighting Reign.”

Kara looked between her mate and clone for a long moment before making her way over. Looking at the copy was like looking in a mirror right down to the scar on her forehead she’d had since Krypton, but her eyes were different, darker and more steel grey than her own.

“You protected Lena even though Lex trained you to be evil, to hate everything he hated?”

Snowbird nodded looking at Lena.

“When Alex was teaching me about your life I felt drawn to Lena and when Alex had me help steal her there was a need inside me to protect her.”

Kara looked at Lena and found the omega smiling softly and as she looked back at her clone she couldn’t help a small smile, apparently even when your trained from birth to be evil there can still be good in you. Kara was about to open her mouth to thank Snowbird but before she could the other blonde cried out in pure agony dropping to the floor her veins glowing such a vivid green it made Kara a little dizzy. Growling low Kara turned and found Lex struggling to keep the weapon on his wrist held up, glancing back as Lena kneeled down and held Snowbird Kara turned a death glare to Lex.

Lena watched her wife advance on her brother but forced herself to tune it out and focus on Snowbird as tears rolled down the clones cheeks. Lena knew from her research that after so many attacks of Kryptonite Snowbird didn’t have a chance she was suffering Kryptonite poisoning so the omega did all she could think of to try and comfort the blonde, she gently wiped her tears and started to sing the only Russian lullaby she’d learned from a girl in boarding school. Snowbird opened her eyes looking at Lena as she sang and despite how her very blood was burning she gave a small smile as her eyes closed again.

Lena gently brushed a blonde curl from Snowbird’s forehead and placed a kiss in its place.

“Thank you _Belyy golub'_.”

As soon as her lips left the blonde’s forehead her body turned into a glowing purple energy that as Lena watched went back to Kara across the room. As soon as the energy had merged back into the blonde she gasped blinking before growling pressing Lex harder against the wall by his throat.

“You’re going to pay for taking Lena and for Snowbird!”

Lena knew she should stop her wife before she did something she’d regret, before she went against her hero code to never kill, but as the tears dried on her cheeks and her had touched her stomach she knew their family would never be safe as long as Lex was around and he’d proven time and time again that he could escape any prison they put him in. New tears filled her eyes as she covered her ears and closed her eyes thinking if anything to distract herself. She settled on a memory, it was fuzzy and blurred but it was there. She could hear singing but it was very faint but familiar and comforting. Slowly a form started to come into focus she recognized her birth mother and the still slightly blurry boy next to her with his neat brown hair and green eyes she knew was Lex.

The singing stopped and a gentle finger brushed her cheek.

_”Lex I’d like to meet Lena.”_

The blurry form of her younger brother looked from the woman back to her before reaching out and brushing a finger over her which hand closed around the digit and smiled.

_”Lena.”_

As her name echoed in her head it took the omega a moment to realize Kara was saying her name trying to get her attention. Slowly she opened her eyes and removed her hands from her ears to look up at her mate’s worried face. Kara met her eyes for a moment before she leaned down and gathered her omega into her arms holding her close bridal style then kissed her head.

“I’m sorry.”

Lena shook her head clinging tight to her mate.

“Just take me home Kara, I want to go home.”

The blonde nodded placing another kiss to her head before she felt them take to the air. The air was cold but Kara’s warmth made it bearable as she hid her face in the alpha’s neck her body giving way to exhaustion. When she woke up she was tucked under a weighted blanket, an item she had bought for Kara back when they were just friends when she learned sensory overload was a big issue for Kara especially during bad storms. She looked around and relaxed realizing she was in her and Kara’s room back in National City, she was home.

Voices caught her ear then making her look at the half open door.

“How is she doing?”

Lena perked up recognizing Alex’s voice.

“Sleeping, she’s completely exhausted emotionally and probably physically. She went through so much in one day.”

Kara’s voice sounded small and Lena could tell she was either crying or ready to.

“Hey don’t beat yourself up over it Kara. You save her and she’s alive and the babies are fine-“

“That’s not the point Alex!”

Lena flinched hearing her wife raise her voice.

“The point is that she went missing and I didn’t even know it! I didn’t know how to find her until you and Brainy found out how to track the babies Kryptonian energy! She could have been killed Alex, I could have lost her and the babies and not been able to stop it.”

She heard Kara start crying then and she could hear Alex pull her into a hug.

“But you did find them, and you didn’t lose them. That’s what matters Kara.”

Kara sniffled before her voice came out ashamed and slightly angry.

“But is it enough? What’s she going to think of me when she finds out I killed him? She’s going to think I’m a monster and she’s right.”

Sadness washed over Lena at those words, so did a little relief at knowing Lex wouldn’t be able to try and destroy her family anymore. Sure he had gone insane and tried to kill her but Lex was still her brother and she still loved him a little. Hearing Kara start to cry and Alex attempting to calm her made Lena’s heart break as she sat up and pushed the blanket off. She should be mad, should be angry Kara had broke her own code and killed someone intentionally but she couldn’t be. Getting to her feet the omega made her way out to the living room where she found her mate crying into her sister’s shoulder while the older omega held her close rubbing her back whispering soft reassurances.

Alex was first to notice her and her brow furrowed in both concern and worry. Kara was next lifting her head from Alex’s shoulder and turning to look at her mate putting on a small smile though the light of it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Lee, hey why are you up? You should be resting.”

Lena said nothing but made her way over to her mate looking into her eyes. Kara met her eyes before her smile fell and she dropped her eyes to the floor.

“I’m so sorry Lena, I wish I could say that I didn’t mean to do it but that would be a lie, I was just so angry and I knew you were in danger and that he’d never stop unless….I’m sorry!”

The blonde started to cry even harder and Lena cupped her face making her look at her.

“It’s okay love. He may have been my brother and while yes I’m sad that it had to come to that I know it was for the better of our family and that you were only doing what your instincts told you was right to protect us.”

Kara sniffled leaning into her mate’s touch.

“You don’t hate me?”

Lena shook her head pulling her mate into her arms holding her close.

“I could never hate you for protecting me Kara, I love you too much for that.”

Kara held her mate close hiding her face in her neck trying to calm down.

“I love you too Lee.”

Lena held Kara close before looking at Alex watching the older omega give her a slightly sorry smile before taking her hand squeezing gently. Alex didn’t need to speak for Lena to know everything was dealt with and all she had to focus on was getting settled back in and the slight grieving that came with losing her brother, a task that was going to be easier now that she had Kara, Alex and all the others to help her know she wasn’t alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun with languages:
> 
>  **kuvaium** (Kryptonian): Fool, Idiot
> 
>  **Krasnaya Doch'** (Russian): Red Daughter
> 
>  **Belyy golub'** (Russian): White Dove


	6. Month: 5

Lena groaned as she stood in front of her closet mirror looking at her reflection. It was official, and Lena wanted to cry. Her normal clothes no longer fit and there would be no hiding the swell of her belly anymore. Tossing her last pencil skirt to the side Lena huffed before looking over herself tracing the faint beginnings of stretch marks along her belly and it made her chest tighten. It had been a thing Lena knew was coming but she didn’t want to imagine getting the marks and dreading what Kara would think.

“Hey Lee you ready?”

Lena quickly shook her head and wiped her eyes stepping into the closet opening the drawer that contained newly bought maternity clothes.

“Almost love, I’ll be out in a moment!”

Kara opened the door enough to look in and see Lena pulling on a pair of maternity jeans with a grey sweater laying on the bed and smiled.

“You went through your entire closet didn’t you?”

Lena looked up surprised before ducking her head blushing covering the tops of her stretch marks with her arms.

“Maybe. I swear just last week my old clothes still fit me.”

Kara noticed her wife’s arms and furrowed her brow walking over to her gently prying her arms off.

“Lee what’s wrong?”

The omega opened her mouth but quickly closed it shaking her head and pulling away to grab the sweater off the bed pulling it on.

“Nothing! We should get going or we are going to be late.”

Kara furrowed her brow at her wife’s fake smile before grabbing her mate around the waist pulling her close.

“Please Lee, don’t lie to me, what’s bothering you?”

Lena shifted before sighing crossing her arms.

“I’m getting fat and I’ve got stretch marks and my clothes don’t fit anymore! I work so hard to keep my appearance perfect and now it’s all going to hell!”

Kara blinked watching tears roll down her mate’s cheeks before she chuckled falling to her knees looking up at Lena with a hand on her stomach.

“Is that all that’s bothering you? Lee you’re not getting fat, you’re growing two beautiful little lives and your stretch marks? I think they are beautiful, each one is like a tiger stripe that shows you are being amazing and carrying and creating life inside you.”

As if to prove her point Kara lifted the hem of the sweater and lightly kissed the top of each mark she could reach before looking back up at her mate.

“You are still the most beautiful person I’ve ever met Lee and you being pregnant only makes me find you prettier and more amazing every day! Because you’re doing something I can’t imagine doing, you’re carrying our babies your body has two tiny little other bodies growing inside it.”

Lena felt tears in her eyes as Kara stood back up and held her close kissing her head.

“You’ll always be perfect to me Lee no matter what.”

Lena sniffled wrapping her arms around the alpha’s waist.

“You mean it? Even when I’m 8 months pregnant and the size of a whale?”

Kara chuckled softly tilting her wife’s chin up to look at her eyes.

“Even when you’re a glowing 8 months pregnant.”

Lena gave a watery smile before wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck pulling her down into a kiss.

“I love you Kara.”

The blonde smiled kissing back holding her omega close.

“I love you too Lee.”

After making sure the crying spell was past and that her makeup wasn’t compromised the pair headed out arriving a little later to Alex and Maggie’s apartment. They were a little late seeing as Nia, James, Brainy, and J’onn were already there but they still arrived before Sam and Ruby.

“About time you two showed up I thought I was going to be paired with Brainy for charades again!”

Kara playfully rolled her eyes at her sister as she took a seat in an open chair pulling Lena into her lap.

“Relax we aren’t that late, Sam and Ruby aren’t here yet. Besides we had other issues to deal with.”

Lena blushed a little at the mention of her silly outburst. Maggie smirked seeing Lena blushing.

“I hate to tell you little Danvers but ya can’t get her much more pregnant at this point.”

Now Lena went beet red as did Kara making Maggie howl with laughter and the others chuckle. Kara grabbed the pillow from behind her and threw it at Maggie hitting her in the face stunning her for a moment before she laughed again holding up her hands.

“Okay okay I surrender!”

Kara nodded curtly holding Lena protectively but slowly relaxing as she felt Lena giggle. After a round of cards between Alex and Lena Sam and Ruby showed up and with tons of take out allowing game night to move into full swing. It was around eleven when Kara and Lena returned home the ravenette immediately claiming the shower making Kara chuckle, she’d learned her lesson a week ago that when Lena claims something it’s off limits until she says otherwise. 

Lena had claimed the fuzzy blanket from the couch during a movie night and when she’d gotten up to use the restroom Kara decided it was time to share so she took enough of the blanket to cover her lap, big mistake. When Lena had come back she growled at her mate and took the blanket then hid in the bedroom for the rest of the night only giving up around midnight when she came back out and laid with Kara on the couch having missed her in bed.

While her mate was in the shower Kara went to the room across the hall and smiled looking over the newly painted walls of the once office/storage space. The once white walls were now soft blue-ish grey, the hardwood floor had been covered by soft cream colored carpet, the window once blocked by heavy curtains now spilled light during the day through white lace curtains, and the once harsh lights had been replaced with soft lights shaped like clouds. The new nursery was coming along great, the furniture Lena had ordered was sitting against a wall waiting to be set up and the little built in white book shelves had a few children’s books and a pair of toy wolves perched neatly on them.

The sudden pick up in Lena’s heartbeat and her small gasp jolted Kara out of her thoughts and had her speeding to the bathroom before she even thought about it. As she opened the door Kara wasn’t sure what to expect but it wasn’t Lena standing in front of the sink, her towel on the floor around her feet, hair still damp, and a toothbrush hanging dangerously from her open mouth as her hands touched her swollen belly. Kara’s brows furrowed as she stepped into the room cautiously.

“Lee? You okay? What happened?”

Lena blinked a couple times before she looked at her wife her eyes wide with disbelief.

“I-I think I just ...I think I felt them move.”

Kara blinked before it registered in her mind and she smiled.

“You felt one of them moving?”

Lena nodded finally taking her toothbrush out of her mouth and setting it on the counter before holding her stomach again.

“I think so. Sam said it feels kind of like butterflies and that’s what I felt.”

Kara beamed going to her mate and kissing her cheek before kneeling down placing a light kiss to her swollen belly.

“Are you two tickling mama? Oh Lee I wish I could feel them.”

Lena smiled running her fingers through her mate’s hair before giving a small gasp as she felt the feeling again and smiled.

“I feel it again! Oh Kara I wish you could feel them, there little movements.”

Kara smiled more and kissed her mate’s belly again before standing dropping a kiss into her mate’s hair.

“Soon I’ll be able to feel them too, until then you can cherish getting to feel them first.”

Lena smiled before seeming to realize she was only partly through her nightly routine making her playfully growl at her mate.

“Okay now out so I can finish getting ready for bed.”

Kara rolled her eyes but decided not to argue and after stealing one more kiss to Lena’s cheek left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Once she’s sure Lena is immersed back into her nightly routine the blonde heads back to the nursery beaming. She had a surprise for Lena and it would be ready any day now, she was so excited to see the look in her mate’s face when she shows her. After managing to put together the bassinets meant to go in their room Kara headed back to the master bedroom to see if Lena was done with the bathroom.

“Hey Lee are you almost done? I wanna get a shower in tonight.”

As she entered the room she noticed her mate was indeed done in the bathroom but now she couldn’t find her.

“Lee?”

Panic began to bloom in her chest making the blonde close her eyes and listen carefully for the three heart beats she’d be able to hear above anything. Her nerves didn’t ease when she heard them in the room but still didn’t see her mate so she began searching. When she opened the closet door she heard a soft growl making her relax and look over to find Lena tucked happily into the back corner of the large closet a top an old mattress topper they’d gotten but quickly declared was no good and shoved into the back of the closet. The makeshift bed was covered in things Kara had slowly noticed going missing around the house, the fuzzy couch blanket, a couple of the throw pillows, Kara’s favorite National City Comets hoodie, Lenas MIT sweater, the spare comforter for the bed, and the teddy bear Kara had given Lena for her last birthday.

Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding Kara got down on her hands and knees and made her way slowly into the little den, giving Lena plenty of time to warn her she wasn’t wanted but the omega only watched her whining a little whenever the blonde would pause to make sure she wasn’t crossing a line. Finally the blonde alpha sat down on the bed next to her mate.

“You scared me you know, disappearing like that. How long has this been a thing and how have I missed it?”

Lena looked around her at the space she’d made and smiled.

“Only a few days. I like the small space and it’s quiet here so I can think and relax.”

Kara smiled kissing her mate’s head laying a hand on her belly.

“Alex told me nesting was going to be a thing but I thought it meant you were going to be fussing over the nursery and the hospital bag.”

Lena cuddled up to her alpha letting out a content sigh when she was pulled into the blonde’s lap.

“I want to do that too but the nursery isn’t set up yet and the hospital bag can only be repacked so many times.”

Kara chuckled holding her omega close kissing her head, temple and cheek. After a few moments of quiet the blonde bit her lip.

“Hey Lee?”

The omega hummed but didn’t lift her head from her mate’s shoulder or open her eyes.

“Have you found a rocking chair you like yet?”

That made the omega open her eyes and pull back to meet her mate’s eyes.

“No not yet, why?”

The blonde shrugged rubbing the omega’s back.

“Just wondering, I think I’m going to put the cribs together tomorrow, I’ve already got the bassinets set up.”

Lena hummed cuddling close to her alpha letting out a small yawn that made the blonde smile. As Lena began to drift off Kara tried to skip away but Lena only whined and clung tighter to her making the blonde sigh fondly, looked like she was showering in the morning then. Accepting her fate the blonde alpha settled in holding her mate close and pulling the spare comforter over them letting herself start to drift to sleep.

She just began to toe the line when Lena shifted around until she was on her side with her back to Kara. The blonde peeked over at her mate taking in her uncomfortable expression making her brow furrow. Lena was used to sleeping on her front mostly on Kara’s chest but now that she was pregnant and the babies were making her stomach large she couldn’t, it was clearly starting to affect her sleep. Kara shifted around until she got her arm under her mate and carefully adjusted her so that one of the throw pillows was under her belly. Biting her lip Kara watched as Lena shifted a little before relaxing into deep sleep.

Seeing her omega was sleeping easier Kara smiled and relaxed back down letting sleep finally take her as she held Lena close, her hand resting protectively on her belly. When she next woke Lena was gone from the little den making her shake her head before crawling out and stretch till her back popped. She could hear Lena in the living room going through the mail so she took the quick opportunity to shower and get dressed before going out to greet her wife, slightly surprised to see her fully dressed in Kara’s slightly too large National City Comets shirt and a pair of maternity jeans as she read through the mail.

As she closed out an envelope aside the omega smiled.

“Well good morning sunshine, I didn’t think you were going to wake up before noon.”

Going to her mate and kissing her head the blonde glanced at the clock hanging on the wall by the door.

“What are you talking-holy cow! Is it really after ten?!”

Lena chuckled as she nodded setting the rest of the mail, most likely bills or junk mail, to the side then leaning back in the chair stroking her belly.

“Yes it is darling. I tried to wake you up around eight but you were completely out so I let you be.”

Kara shook her head before walking around and sitting beside her mate on the couch smiling when Lena promptly moved to perch on her lap and kissed her cheek.

“I’m glad you’re up though, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Kara hummed placing her hands on the omega’s hips gently running her thumbs over the side of her belly. Lena bit her lip trying to find her words and Kara waited patiently knowing it would end better if she waited for Lena to say what she wanted to how she wanted to. Finally the raven haired omega took a deep breath and let it out slow meeting her alpha’s eyes.

“I don’t want to know the babies genders today. I want us to not know and tell maybe Alex or someone then have a gender reveal party. Sam actually suggested the idea and said that Alex and Maggie are already on board if we want to do it.”

Kara took a second to let the words sink in before she smiled kissing her mate softly making her relax and wrap her arms around the alpha’s neck. As they separated Kara rested their foreheads together smiling.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea Lee.”

The raven haired woman smiled brightly.

“Really? You don’t mind not knowing?”

Kara shook her head cupping her wife’s face.

“Not in the slightest babe, not knowing until it’s revealed with everyone we love sounds fun and well worth not knowing for a little while.”

Lena relaxed laying her head on her mate’s shoulder smiling before chuckling putting a hand on her belly.

“I think they like the idea too.”

Kara smiled, placing a hand on her mate’s belly.

“Good. Hey Lee?”

The omega hummed happily softly kissing her mate’s shoulder.

“I love you.”

Lena smiled against her skin.

“I love you too Kar.”

After a while more of cuddling, and calling Alex asking her if she wanted to be the only one to know the genders until the party, it was time to head to the ultrasound appointment. 

After a few questions and the doctor taking a few notes with the ultrasound she finally looked at the pair and smiled.

“Are we going to be finding out the genders today?”

Lena looked up at Kara and the blonde shook her head taking out an envelope from Lena’s bag.

“No we actually want to keep it a surprise. My sister will be getting this envelope and planning a party for us.”

The doctor smiled taking the envelope and nodded.

“Alrighty then, if ladies want to just close your eyes for a moment i get this taken care of.”

Lena squeezed her mate’s hand making the blonde smile and kiss her forehead before they closed their eyes. Once the ultrasound pictures were printed and placed safely in the envelope the doctor told them it was safe, the twins were healthy and growing exactly on track. After the appointment, the pair dropped off the ultrasound to Alex, and swore her to secrecy no matter what with the exception of Maggie and Sam who would help set things up. It took a couple weeks for the trio get things planned out and set up but finally everyone, even Eliza, was gathered in Sam’s backyard wearing some combination of red, blue, or yellow pins, two reds meant two girls, two blues meant two boys and one yellow meant both. 

In the center of the yard was a large box decorated in red, blue and yellow with large letters that said ‘Is it boys? Is it girls? The superbabies are…..’, off to the side there was a table of snacks in the colors of the theme, a table set up for a game that seemed to already be underway, and of course a table that held the pins to guess the genders. As soon as they entered the yard they were greeted with cheers and hugs, Eliza being the first to finally give her congratulations in person. After greetings Ruby led them to the tables explaining the pins, Lena smiled and grabbed two blue pins while Kara took two red. Once their pins were on Lena looked at the numbers and noticed there were only a couple yellow pins taken, following Lena’s eyes to the yellow pins Ruby smiled.

“Almost everyone thinks they are gonna be the same gender, everyone but me, Nia, Lois and Clark.”

Lena looked around and sure enough the teen was right so biting her lip she took her blue pins off and replaced them with a yellow one earring a smile from Ruby. After a little mingling Sam grabbed Lena’s hand and drug her over to the box before hurrying to retrieve Kara nudging the blonde to stand on the other side of the box then clapping loudly getting everyone’s attention.

“Alright who’s ready to find out the genders of the babies?”

There was a loud cheer from the gathered group and Lena couldn’t help but smile. Sam smiled brightly turning to ruby who handed her two needles decorated with red, blue and yellow ribbon that passed to Lena and Kara.

“Okay here’s how it works, Rubes and I lift the lid and a bunch of little balloons are going to fly out, don’t mind their colors they are just there for fun, then two black balloons will float up tied to the inside of the box, one is marked A and the other is marked B so you two can pick who pops which one!”

Lena looked over at Kara and the blonde smiled brightly nodding leading Lena to follow her motion looking back at Sam. The CFO clapped excitedly before getting into position with Ruby pausing to let Eliza and James get a few pictures and for Alex to get her sister’s attention.

“Kara say hi to the future generations for when we make them watch these old home movies.”

Kara rolled her eyes but laughed waving at the phone Alex had pointed at them. Finally Sam and Ruby counted to three and lifted the lid letting out a sea of colored balloons before the two black ones popped up. Lena looked at Kara and nodded encouraging her to pop the first one making the blonde bite her lip grabbing the string before looking at Lena.

“No we are doing it together Lee.”

The raven haired omega rolled her eyes playfully but went to her mate readying her needle as Kara did, her heart beating wildly with excitement as the blonde alpha counted down from three. Once Kara said ‘one’ they both jabbed the needles into the balloon and were showered with shiny red confetti. Lena felt tears well in her eyes seeing the glittering shower as the gathering of their friends and family cheered, thankfully before she could start crying Kara grabbed the string of the other balloon and kissed her head.

“One more, what do you want it to be?”

Lena shook her head smiling.

“I don’t care, as long as they are both healthy and happy.”

The blonde gave a soft smile before counting down again. As the needles popped the balloon Lena felt her tears spill over as a shower of glittering blue confetti rained over them. Her brain had froze and her heart was swelling to fill her chest, a boy and a girl. There were collective cheers and groans from the others in the yard but Lena was being pulled into a hug by her mate. Finally letting her happy tears spill over more the ravenett hugged her mate tight giggling as Kara kissed any part of her face and head she could reach before dropping to her knees gently placing her forehead to Lena’s belly.

“ _I unah chao inah._ ”

Lena wiped her eyes and cheeks as she watched Kara kiss her belly before the blonde stood and cupped her cheeks looking into her eyes.

“I love you.”

Lena smiled placing her hands over Kara’s leaning closer to the blonde.

“We love you too.”

Kara chuckled softly before kissing her mate pouring all her joy and love into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun with languages!
> 
>  _I unah chao inah._ = Our son and daughter (Kryptonian)


	7. Month: 6

Six months, 26 weeks, into pregnancy and Lena couldn’t be happier. Not long after their gender reveal Sam had put together a baby shower and the pair were flooded with gifts of all sorts for the pups. Nia had given them a bunch of story books and a little music box that projected star shaped light onto the ceiling while playing the music for ‘Moon River’, she wasn’t entirely sure why Kara was trying to hide a laugh when she recognized the tune. Alex and Maggie had given them diapers, a few outfits, and inside a tiny box at the bottom of the bag an ultrasound picture that said ‘future partner in crime coming soon!’ Kara had been over the moon about that one the most. 

James had given them a pair of baby books with photos from the gender reveal already placed inside as well as the ultrasound pictures they’d given Alex and Maggie, he also brought a gift from Clark and Lois that was a set of baby blankets, one a soft cream with a golden El family crest and the other pale grey with a gold crest. Winn had sent a set of tiny little super suit like sleepers, a couple pacifiers decorated with the El family crest, and a pair of hand sewn plush bunnies one white the other light brown pink. J’onn gave them two little lockets strung on gleaming silver chains. Brainy had gifted them a box set of mind sharpening games meant for toddlers and a few child versions of books about constellations and dinosaurs. 

Sam and Ruby gave them a handful of outfits and sleepers, a diaper bag that looked like a black backpack, a few bottles, and a pair of onesies that said ‘yes we’re twins, no we aren’t identical.’ Lastly Eliza sent them two handmade blankets that was filled with patches of fabric containing different patterns, one had the normal colored El crest patches, blue puppy dog patches, some sports patches, and blue polka dots patches. The other had pink and silver colored El crest patches, ballet themed patches, purple polka dot patches, and colorful heart patches. Lena had to try not to cry as she thanked everyone.

A few days after the shower Kara had finished setting up the nursery and helped Lena finish decorating it. Everything was going smoothly as Lena stood in the finished nursery, Kara having been called out for a Supergirl emergency, gently stroking her very swollen belly.

“There now your room is all finished my little ones, just missing you to complete it.”

Lena flattened her palm against her belly and smiled when she felt the internal nudge she’d become accustomed to feeling from the twins.

“If I remember correctly you should be able to sort of hear me now darlings.”

There was another internal shift making her smile more before she started humming softly wondering out to the kitchen. She was in the process of starting dinner when Kara entered from the bedroom making her raise a brow.

“Everything okay love? You don’t come through the bedroom window often.”

Kara came up behind her wife wrapping her arms around her waist above her belly kissing her head.

“Everything’s fine, I just wanted to change before I came to see you, I was covered in soot.”

Lena nodded in understanding before taking her mate’s hand placing the palm on her belly.

“They’ve been active today, using my bladder as a soccarball every couple hours.”

Kara chuckled resting her chin on her mate’s shoulder closing her eyes for a moment. Then she felt it, a distinct nudge against her palm. Her eyes flew open as she waited with baited breath until she felt it again.

“Lena! I feel them!”

Lena smiled quickly shutting off the stove before letting Kara turn her around so she could kneel down and hold her belly smiling the brightest smile imaginable. The smile seemed to get brighter as the babies kicked about again. With tears in her eyes Kara lifted her mate’s shirt and pressed a kiss to the spot before looking up at the omega with watery eyes that mirrored Lena’s own wet green eyes. Kara stood and held her mate close kissing her cheeks and head. After holding each other for a few moments and calming down Kara cupped her mate’s face.

“Well the pups gave us a surprise now I have one for you.”

Lena blinked but let the alpha take her hand and lead her to the nursery making her raise a brow. She was just in the nursery what could Kara possibly want to show her? She was just about to voice as much before Kara opened the door to reveal that sitting between the two cribs in front of the window was a beautiful dark wood rocking hair with an intricate celtic knot on the back. Tears filled Lena’s eyes as she cover her mouth to try and hide her gasp but naturally Kara heard and smiled tugging her into the room coaxing her to look closer at the rocker. Up close Lena could see the Celtic knot was weaved intricately around the El crest and it made Lena’s heart swell as she ran her fingers over it.

“Oh Kara it’s beautiful! Where did you find it?”

Kara blushes rubbing the back of her neck.

“I made it kinda. I found an old rocking chair at an antique store and after I bought it I started fixing it up and carved the design in then stained it.”

Lena was at a loss for words as tears filled her eyes. Her wife understood how much a rocking chair like her birth mother’s meant to her and she’d gone out of her way to make one for her. Kara saw the tears and it made her brows pull together.

“What’s wrong? Do you not like it? I can get rid of it if you want, I just thought that a chair like your mother’s would be special for you to have and-“

“Kara your rambling.”

The blonde blinked before dropping her eyes to the chair until Lena put a finger under her chin making their eyes meet.

“I never said I didn’t like it, on the contrary, I love it and I think it’s amazing and that I have the best, most sweetest alpha in the world to go through so much trouble just to make me happy.”

Kara gave a small smile leaning into her mate’s touch as Lena cupped her cheek.

“Really?”

Lena chuckled nodding.

“Really, thank you so much.”

Kara turns her head to kiss her mate’s palm before taking her hand.

“Why don’t you try it out? I have a pillow that goes with it too so it doesn’t hurt your back.”

Lena smiled letting her wife help her down into the chair. The old wood creaked charmingly and the refurbished seat felt nice making her smile even more and rock gently a few times closing her eyes, it felt just like sitting in her birth mother’s chair as a toddler. She opened her eyes again smiling brightly at Kara.

“It’s perfect Kara, really perfect thank you.”

The blonde beamed happily before placing her hand on her mate’s stomach softly stroking.

“Hopefully they’ll like it too.”

Both women chuckled as there was an answering nudge against the alpha’s palm. Kara leaned down and kissed her omega’s temple soaking in the happy moment with her little family.

“I wonder if they can hear us.”

Lena hummed softly putting her hand over her mate’s.

“In a normal pregnancy by this point they can hear me to some degree and sounds from outside are heavily muffled but there. Since they are half Kryptonian though it’s very possible they can hear sounds outside the womb more than most babies.”

Kara nodded her agreement but decided it was an experiment for another day as the sun began to set outside making her carefully scoop up her mate earning a squeal then a laugh as she carried the omega to the bathroom. After a shared bubble bath, and a round of reassuring her mate that her stretch marks still weren’t ugly, the pair was curled up in bed Lena had finally caved in and bought a pregnancy pillow so she could lay on her side and Kara could still hold her close.

As they laid in the dark just relaxing and unwinding Kara trailed her fingers over Lena’s belly before leaning up looking at her mate.

“We haven’t talked about names yet.”

Lena nodded meeting her wife’s eyes.

“I know I was thinking about that this morning.”

Kara leaned in and kissed her omega gently.

“Did you have any names in mind?”

Lena hummed into the kiss as she returned it gently combing her fingers through Kara’s hair as her mate’s hand drifted from her belly to her hip before resting on her thigh.

“Lionel Elias.”

Kara pulled out of the kiss to meet her mate’s eyes taking in the faint sheen of gold in them.

“Lionel after your father?”

Lena nodded her breath hitching a little as Kara kisses her jaw before the alpha smiles against her skin.

“I like it. What about our little princess?”

Lena whined lightly and squirmed as Kara’s kissing turned into playful nipping at her neck around her mate bite.

“I thought I’d let you pick her name.”

The omega’s words turned into a moan as the alpha sank her teeth lightly into the scared imprint of her teeth while her hand slipped under the hem of her night gown her thumb stroking the top of her thigh. Slowly the alpha pulled away from the mate bite and kissed back up to her mate’s lips.

“Eleanor Selene.”

Lena had to fight back a moan with a giggle as Kara’s fingers crept up to her chest brushing over sensitive breasts.

“Ray of sunshine, titaness of the moon?”

Kara nodded pausing her hand movement to meet her mate’s eyes as the omega smiled.

“I love it, but don’t you want to honor your mother?”

Kara nodded before placing a kiss to her wife’s lips.

“Of course I do but Eleanor Alura doesn’t have as nice of a ring. Besides we can always save it for our next litter.”

Lena had a retort on her tongue but it was quickly swallowed by her mate’s lips and a breathy moan as Kara’s hand began to move again. As the omega kissed back all thoughts about picking names drifted away as they kissed.


End file.
